Wielki festiwal
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 3 Kenneth stoi przy armacie. Obok niego stoi Luciana, która nieco zdenerwowana, trzyma go za rękę. Luciana: Nie możesz tego zrobić! Kenneth: Umowa, to umowa. Miał być tydzień? Luciana: No tak, ale mamy małe problemy! Kenneth: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Radź sobie sama. Luciana: Zostawiasz mnie? ;( Kenneth: Tak. Dokładnie tak. Kenneth sam siebie wystrzelił i poleciał daaaaleko za ocean. '' '''Luciana:' No, ku**a. ;( Odwróciła się i najwyraźniej kogoś tam zobaczyła. Luciana: '''A co ty tu robisz?! ''' Spiżarnia Drużyna Gwiazd z Camp Nou budzi się w tym miejscu. Nie wiedzą skąd się tu wzięli. Jest ciemno i zimno. Tu pisać może tylko i wyłącznie drużyna Gwiazd z Camp Nou. <3 Maddie się obudziła. Jak zwykle po pobudce, nie ogarniała co się wokół niej dzieje. Maddie: ' Ale dzisiaj się twardo spało... Co do... Cholera? What the hell... Przynajmniej jest co zjeść... ''Zaczęła szperać w półkach i wzięła pierwsze lepsze płatki śniadaniowe. W tym czasie gdy Maddie jadła płatki Bartholome zaczął mówić przez sen. 'Bartholome:'Maddie...? Maddie przepraszam... Nie chciałem... Nagle się obudził usiadł na podłogę i zaczął patrzeć zamyślony na Maddie. 'Maddie: '...Psychol... Po tych słowach Barth wstał wziął swój wypasiony nóz i zaczął się ciąc. <3 '' '''Maddie: '...Co za mózgozjeb... Zaczęła dalej chrupać <3 Barth się otrząsnął i tak jakby obudził. 'Bartholome:'Hej..Gdzie my jesteśmy!? Spojrzał na swoją rękę '' '''Bartholome:'Czy ja się ciąłem O.o ? 'Maddie: '''Brawo Alfonsie, witaj w okropnym świecie. '''Bartholome:'Bitch please -.- Alfonsie naprawdę? -.- O płatki <3 Wziął płatki i zaczął je chrupać. 'Maddie: '''Tak, naprawdę. Powinieneś się trochę ogarnąć, bo schizowy to ty jesteś aż za bardzo. ''Odłożyła płatki i postanowiła zjeść pączki. 'Bartholome:'Każdy ma jakieś problemy... Oparł się o ścianę 'Maddie: '''Problemy? Haha, chyba raczej kompleksy. ''Zjadła pączka. 'Bartholome:'Za dużo problemów miałem...Nie znasz mnie i nie możesz oceniać... Zjadł Batona. 'Maddie: '''Uwierz mi - Lenistwo to i tak już wielki problem. '''Bartholome:'Hehe. Tak...Lenistwo...Jestem leniwy ,jadnak nigdy za bardzo nie miałem okazji leniuchować... 'Maddie: '''Dobra, zmieńmy temat, nie mam ochoty słuchać życiowych telenoweli, chcę się tylko stąd wydostać. ''Zaczęła ciągnąć za klamkę, jednak drzwi ani drgnęły. 'Bartholome:'Nie otworzymy ich tak łatwo...Przynajmniej nie sami... 'Maddie: '''I co cholera, mam czekać aż te Królewny się zbudzą po pigule?! Pewnie to kolejne chore wyzwanie od Luciany, musi być wyjście! ''Zaczęła przewracać półki z jedzeniem. 'Bartholome:'Spokojnie...Spójrz w górę tam jest wentylacja...O to mi chodziło z tym "sami"... otworzył Chipsy i zaczął je jeść. 'Maddie: '''Boosko, mam pomysł... ''Ułożyła półki jedną na drugiej i zrobiła z nich "schody". Weszła na nie i próbowała otworzyć wentylację. 'Maddie: '''Shiiiit... Barth, masz jakieś drobniaki? '''Bartholome:'Genialne! Ja nie mam, ale.... Podszedł do Felipe i wyjął mu z kieszeni drobne po czym dał je Maddie. 'Maddie: '''Pensy? Nie, centy... Też dobre... ''Maddie wzięła centa i zaczęła wykręcać nimi śrubki z wentylacji. Zdjęła kratę i weszła do wnętrza. 'Maddie: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie ma tam szczurów... '''Bartholome:'Czekaj! Wziął z półki sprej na którym pisało "Trutka na szczury" i podał go Maddie. 'Maddie: '''Nah, to nie w moim stylu, w razie czego to mu ukręcę łeb... '''Bartholome:'Nieźle, ja jednak to wezmę... Wlazł za nią do szybu. '' '''Maddie: '''WTF!? Co ty robisz! Jeśli nie wyjdziesz, to bardzo możliwe, że za chwilę będziemy lecieć ku ziemii z tym szybem! -.- Poradzę sobie sama -.- ''Zaczęła czołgać się w dal szybu. 'Bartholome:'Dobra... Zaczął szukać w spiżarni jakiegoś klucza czy czegoś. 'Maddie: '''Chociaż tyle można od niego się wybłagać, szkoda, że świętego spokoju już się tak nie da... ''W tym czasie ze snu wybudziła się Celestia, była dość zdezorientowana i jej oczy wyglądały jakby płakała.. 'Celestia: '''Eh? Gdzie jesteśmy? ''Wstała i zaczęła się rozglądać, widziała resztę drużyny ale nie poszła do nich a zaczęła szukać jakiegokolwiek wejścia/wyjścia. '''Celestia: Nic gorszego nie mogło się stać.. Skuliła głowę i oparła się o ściane.. o ile to była ściana. (xD) Po chwili drzwi od spiżarni się otworzyły i ktoś wrzucił do środka duży worek. (Tylko mi go nie otwierać. :P) Drzwi ponownie zostały zamknięte na trzy spusty. Celestia podeszła i próbowała podnieść worek ale gdy spostrzegła że albo jest za ciężki albo po prostu jest nie do podniesienia. '' '''Celestia: '''Hm.. ''Kopnęła worek. Celestia: Trup. Nagle Felipe wstał Felipe:'Co się tutaj dzieje?Gdzie jesteśmy. '''Felipe:'Co robimy? Kopie drzwi 'Felipe:'A moja noga. Z wentylacji wypada Maddie wykopana przez coś. 'Maddie: '''Aaaa! Cholerny gollum, ja mu zaraz dam..! ''Gollum zamknął wejście do wentylacji i pokazał Maddie środkowy palec. <3 'Maddie: '''Psia mać... '''Bartholome:'No i wszystko na nic...I obudziła się nasza klątwa... Spojrzał na Felipe. 'Maddie: '''Oh serio? Wierzysz w jakieś zabobony? Nieźle, jednak z tobą coraz gorzej... ''Otrzepała się z kurzu i pajęczyn. '' '''Maddie: '''Tak w ogóle, to co tutaj robi ten worek? '''Bartholome:'Nikt nie wie ,bo nie można go otworzyć...Masz może jakiś pomysł? 'Maddie: '''Eee, żeby wiedzieć skąd lub co w nim jest, to trzeba go otworzyć. Ale pewnie Luciana robi to dla "naszego" dobra. Kątem oka widziałam jak Celestia próbowała go podnieść, ale nie dała rady... Nie mam pojęcia, może to jakaś wskazówka co do wyjścia? '''Bartholome:'Heh... Zaczął się zastanawiać. 'Bartholome:'Przecież mam swój super wypasiony nóż ze skrzynki <3 'Maddie: '''Tyle mi to pomaga, że za cholerę nic... Pomyślmy, co jest ciężkie, jest ukryte i nie chce być zdemaskowane lub znalezione? '''Bartholome:'Stawiam na jakąś osobę... Może Luka ? 'Maddie: '''Oh really? Bardziej miałam na myśli przedmiot! '''Bartholome: '''A to już trudne... ''Zaczął lozglądać się po pokoju ,aż zobaczył szkieleta, oczywiście sztucznego 'Bartholome:'Trumna *.* 'Maddie: '''Nie sądzę, trumnę można podnieść. '''Bartholome:'Można puknąć i sprawdzić z jakiego materiału jest wykonane.... 'Maddie: '''Tsa, a potem jeszcze sprawdzimy z czego są tak naprawdę te płatki owsiane... Zobacz. ''Maddie podniosła trumnę. 'Maddie: '''Widzisz, to da się podnieść. Szukajmy dalej... '''Bartholome:'Daj jakiś pomysł...Nienawidzę zgadywanek... 'Maddie: '''Cholera, właśnie do tego chyba próbuję dojść, tak? Szukamy czegoś ciężkiego, ukrytego i co nie chce by zostało wykryte, zdemaskowane lub znalezione. '''Bartholome:'Kur*a. Głaz, ale to bez sensu... 'Maddie: '''Właśnie, to jets bez sensu. Zaczekaj, może to są dwa przedmioty symbiotyczne... Gadam jak naukowiec, żal. '''Bartholome: '''Tak, genialne...Wytłumaczysz O.O ? '''Maddie: '''Czyli, że dwa przedmioty ze sobą współpracują! Zobacz, dywan - Zachowuje się jak taka jakby "czapka niewidka". To co pod nim jest, to maskuje. Może coś pod nim jest ciężkiego. '''Bartholome:'No, a ciężar maskuje to co tam jest naprawdę... 'Maddie: '''Eee... Chyba. xD '''Bartholome: '''Można zrobić coś podobnego z innych przedmiotów, ale o podobnej masie... ''Zaczął przeszukiwać całą spiżarnię w poszukiwaniu takiego przedmiotu. 'Maddie: '''I tak nie ogarniam. '''Bartholome: '''Nic nie ma... :/ ''Usiadł i zaczął się zastanawia. '' ''Nagle obudziła się Harriet, która niewinnie spała na poduszce. Przytulona była do zdjęcia Dustin'a, które mu po kryjomu zrobiła. '''Harriet: Dustin... Kochanie moje. <333 Otworzyła oczy. Harriet: 'Co... Gdzie ja jestem? Nie przypominam sobie po primo żebym spała w spiżarce! ''Popatrzyła na ekran komórki. '''Harriet: Cokolwiek bym mówiła przez sen - zapomnijcie. ;___; Szlag, nie ma zasięgu!.. Zaczęła szukać zasięgu. XDD W końcu złapała sygnał i zadzwoniła. Harriet: TAK! Dustin! Kochanie, tak, tak, jestem w jakieś spiżarce.. No nie wiem, a tak w ogóle to ci muszę powiedzieć że... Wkurzyła się. Harriet: KU*WA! Straciłam zasięg, a chciałam mu coś ważnego powiedzieć. ;__; Felipe: 'Dustin to tak. ''Harriet skuliła się i ujrzała mięciutki fotelik. Usiadła na nim. 'Harriet: '''Primo, mogli by zrobić go większego, ciśnie mnie. ''Po czym prychnęła na fotel, wstała, usiadła obok Maddie i zaglądała do internetu w komórce. '''Harriet: "Dustin wyautowany jako pierwszy"?... "Luźna dziewczyna straciła chłopaka"? Co to ku*wa ma być? A chwilka, czytam maila. Maddie niechętnie podeszła do worka i zaczęła go otwierać. Ku jej zdziwieniu w środku znajdował się Lukaninho, który był związany, miał zakneblowane usta i zasłonięte oczy. Maddie szybko go odwiązała. Lukaninho: Uff, wreszcie. Maddie: Co ty tu robisz? Lukaninho: Przyszedłem wam pomóc. Najwyraźniej beze mnie nie dajecie sobie rady. Felipe: 'Ej,dajemy sobie rade. Jak nam pomożesz? '''Harriet: '''Cicho! Nasłuchuję! ''Nadsłuchiwała odgłosy. W końcu jej ucho trafiło na sam dół ściany. Zobaczyła nalepkę zakrywającą wentylację. Ujrzała kilku uczestników oraz Dustin'a. '''Harriet: DUSTIN! Kochanie! <3 Celestia zamyślona spostrzegła kto był w worku i bez chwili namysłu podeszła do nowego "przybysza". Celestia: Więc, panie "bohaterze", jaki masz plan by nas stąd uwolnić? Czekam aż pokażesz sztuczki i udowodnisz że jesteś więcej warty niż "Feliepe, drużynowy mięśniak"'' -(sarkazm)-''. Celestia: '''Nie będę mu ufała, widać że musi być "tym najbardziej doświadczonym" ale gra nie potrzebuje już więcej graczy.. chyba że ma on asa w rękawie.. chętnie to wykorzystam. :) 'Lion: '''Ja piernicze. (Pokój zwierzeń)'Lion: 'Dlaczego ubiegło nie przegraliśmy? Byśmy wywalili wtedy Fe-coś tam, którego nikt nie lubi. '''Maddie: '''Damn it, wszyscy myślimy terytorialnie. Jeśli nie zaczniemy współpracować, to bardzo możliwe, że wkrótce nie odpadnie tylko Felipe, ale i cała nasza reszta. Więc, weźmy się w garść i pracujmy. Przede wszystkim mam nadzieję, że nie spotkam się tu z kimś, kto będzie spiskować przeciw drużynie... ''Spojrzała na Lion'a. '' '''Bartholome:'Zgodzę się z Maddie...Więc co? Macie jakieś pomysły ,jak stąd wyjść ? 'Maddie: '''Nadal do tego nie doszłam? Lukaninho mówi, że jest tutaj aby nam pomóc. No to jak, trzeba go zapytać, nieprawdaż? ''Cel podniosła jakąś patelnie i przywaliła Bartholome. 'Celestia: '''Przepraszam, trochę mnie wkurzał. Hm.. Zgadzam się z tobą Maddie ale nie wzięłaś pod uwagę faktu że ta praca zespołowa może i na razie będzie coś warta ale później.. no cóż, wygra tylko jedna osoba. A na pewno niektórzy będą w tym utrudniać.. "planem, najpierw wyeliminować drużynę". ''Spostrzegła że zaczęła myśleć na głos. 'Celestia: '''Oh, przepraszam.. Eh, zgadzam się z współpracą ale nie mam zamiaru znosić niektórych osób, ich zachowania i jeśli będą mi życie uprzykrzać swoim istnieniem.. będą mieli piękny obraz "Jesieni Średniowiecza".. '''Felipe: '''Dobrze, że spałem dzisiaj z plecakiem, tam mam narzędzie które cię przestraszy Lukaninho. ''Felipe wyjmuje robota. 'Robot: '''Mów jak masz pomóc albo.. ''Robot wyjmuje pistolet. 'Felipe: '''Widzisz. ''Bartholome się podniósł ,ale nie wiedział co się dzieje. 'Bartholome: '''Co się dzieje? Gdzie ja jestem? Kim Wy jesteście ? Nic nie pamiętam ;( '''Maddie: '''Dżizas! Felipe czy ty jesteś pierd....? ''Maddie skopała robota Felipe tak, że pozostała z niego kupka pogniecionego metalu. '''Maddie: '''To da się załatwić w inny sposób... Zresztą nie powiedział, że nie chce nam powiedzieć, jak nam pomóc. I nie, NIE RADZIMY SOBIE! ''Celestia położyła rękę na ramieniu Maddie. '' '''Celestia: Uspokój się Maddie, to w niczym ci nie pomoże. Widać, że są tutaj duzi Imbecyle ale twój świat będzie lepszy jak nie zwrócisz uwagę na ich "złe lub głupawe dusze". Wzięła rękę i wyjęła kartę. Celestia: Zwykła kłótnia osób z drużyny... chyba przerodzi się w coś gorszego. Bartholome:'Co się tu Kur*a dzieje!? >:( '''Maddie: '''Bartholome z odcinka na odcinek staje się coraz nudniejszy... Jeśli nie wiesz, to lepiej i tak dla ciebie. Celestio, doskonale o tym wiem, ale myślisz, że głupotę da się ignorować? '''Celestia: '''No nie wiem ale na pewno da się zastrzelić.. '''Bartholome: '''Straszna jesteś >:( ''Maddie wzięła patelnię Celestii i przyrżnęła nią w głowę Bartholome. '''Maddie: '''Tutaj powiem coś sprzecznego co do moich słów - Im dłużej jest nieprzytomny, tym lepiej. '''Celestia: Popieram. Wzięła patelnię spowrotem i przyrżnęła nią Barthalome nadal jak był nie przytomny. Celestia: 'Tak dla pewności.. '''Maddie: '''A to za to, że niszczysz mi reputację... ''Też wzięła patelnię i znowu przyrżnęła Bartholome w głowę kolejny raz. Celestia zabrała patelnie i ją rzuciła daleko za siebie. '''Celestia: Dosyć, to już przesada, zachowujmy się tak jak powinnyśmy.. A w razie czego się go skopie. Maddie bezradnie kopnęła Bartholome. Do niej podszedł Lion, który wziął ją od tyłu. Maddie chwyciła go za ramię i przerzuciła za siebie. Maddie: 'A ty dalej nie skończyłeś z tym podstawianiem się do mnie? To nie moja wina, że będziesz mieć więcej złamań i siniaków. '''Lion: '''Kiedy ja lubię jak ty mi to robisz. ''Wstał, otrzepał się i puścił do niej zalotnie oczko. 'Maddie: '''Lubisz, powiadasz...? A lubisz to..? ''Maddie zamachnęła się nogą i kopnęła Liona w piszczel swoim kolczastym butem. 'Lion: '''Jak ja to lubię... ''Powiedział piskliwym głosem powstrzymując krzyk. '''Lion: Ale.. Złapał ją za rękę i przycinął do ściany cmokając ją w policzek. Lion: Ja cię kocham. Maddie z kolei walła go w twarz z pięści. Maddie: 'Wybrałeś złą osobę na lizanie się w koszu na śmieci... I sorry - Ja ciebie NIE KOCHAM, ani nie ADORUJĘ, jesteśmy po prostu w tej samej drużynie. '''Lion: '''To przeznaczenie. ''Zrobił unik i zniknął, gdzieś. 'Maddie: '''Przeznaczenie, to ja ci zrobię na tyłku, że się nie pozbierasz. ''Jednak nigdzie go nie było. Było słychać jego głos. '''Lion: '''I tak się ciebie pozbędę z gry. Vince się dowie o twoim sekrecie... '''Maddie: '''Brawo idioto, szkoda tylko że Vince wiedział o tym, że mu to robiłam... Z kim ja jestem w drużynie... Radzę ci obejrzeć (A autorowi prowadzącego Lion'a przeczytać) odcinki CTP. I fajnie wiedzieć, że się chcesz mnie pozbyć... '''Lion: Okej... Zeskoczył na nią i obaj padli na ziemię. Obaj byli w jednoznacznej sytuacji. Maddie: 'Zjeżdżaj, walnięty knurze! ''Kopniakiem wykopała go w powietrze, gdzie wylądował na pudłach. Harriet plunęła na niego z daleka. 'Harriet: '''Kto pod kim dołki kopie, ten sam w nie wpada. Jeśli nie rozumiesz to wytłumaczę jaśniej, jeśli myślisz że Maddie cię kocha to się grubo mylisz i nie próbuj jej podrywać, bo i tak ci się nie uda. ;] A i po primo... na innych laskach też nie próbuj swego "uroku". Jak będą cię chciały same do ciebie się przykleją. ''Prychnęła, po chwili wyjęła gumy do żucia, wzięła trzy i rozglądała się po spiżarni. Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Do pomieszczenia dostała się masa wody, która wyciągnęła uczestników. Tajemne Pomieszczenie Drużyna Kurczaków budzi się w tym miejscu. Nie wiedzą skąd się tu wzięli. Jest ciemno i zimno. '''Tu pisać może tylko i wyłącznie drużyna Drapieżnych Kurczaków. <3 Nina podniosła się i zdezorientowana rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Nina: 'WTF? Co to za dziwaczne miejsce? I co ja tu robię? Znowu tak się spiłam, że nic nie pamiętam? ''Po chwili dopiero zauważyła, że nie jest tu sama. xD '''Nina: '''O, reszta drużyny też tu jest. <3 Może był jeden wielki drużynowy melanż? <3 '''Vince: Chętnie! <3 Walnął się w wieko skrzyni. Vince: Cholera... Masował sobie czoło. Vince: 'Ale chyba ande mi wyżłopił ostatni trunek... :< Chyba, że zażyjemy narkotyk zwany miłością! <3 ''Dziwnie się spoglądał na zderzak Niny, aż walnął sobie w twarz. xD Helen ledwo przytomna (a tak zawsze ma po pobódce) zaczęła się rozglądać. 'Helen: '''Co? Gdzie? Wujek? ''Po chwili się ocknęła i pacnęła się w czoło. 'Helen: '''Nina? Vince? Alex i reszta? Skąd my się tu wzieliśmy? ''Alex się ocknęła 'Alex: '''Co my tu robimy?! Ostatnie co pamiętam to....właściwie nic nie pamiętam. O_o ''Zaczęła drapać się po głowie 'Helen: ' Tego nie było w programie. Pewnie to sprawka Luciany. Brr, ale mróz. Zapięła kurtkę i się rozejrzała. '' '''Helen: '''Film mi się urwał...nie wiem. Chyba coś gdzieś na ceremonii...Chwila, pamięta ktoś co ostatnio się działo? '''Alex: '''Pamiętam że dostałam ponton, który potem pogryzłam. <3 ''Przetarła oczy '''Alex: '''Tak, ostatnie co pamiętam to ceremonia i wręczanie pontonów. '''Vince: '''Spokojnie panie! Na pewno nam krzywdy nie powinni zrobić. ''Zauważył wokoło brak okien oraz drzwi, u góry była tylko jedna wentylacja. '' '''Vince: Widzicie, aż tak nas nie nienawidzą. <3 Zaczął rozmyślać. Vince: Można bliżej się zapoznać i coś porobić dla zabicia czasu! <3 Helen: '''(sarkastycznie) Oczywiście, może sobie jeszcze pogramy w karty i poczekamy, aż wreście Luciana nas uwolni i powie "Leniwe kurczaki idą dziś na ceromonię eliminacji". Mądre. '''Vince: Widać, że komuś za bardzo zalezy. Uśmiechał się wrednie. Vince: 'Spokojnie, po co od razu mierzyć ją pesymistyczną miarą. Poza tym co się spinać. Przynajmniej nie zapewniła nam żarłocznego, ludobójczego towarzystwa czy czegoś co tam ona mogłaby wymyślić. ''Wygodnie rozłożył się w kącie. 'Vince: '''Jak nie chcecie zabijać czasu trudno.. ehh.. '''Alex: '''Głodna jestem. :/ ''Alex wstała i walnęła jednąk ręką w deskę z której wyleciało żarcie (cukierki, batoniki itd) xD 'Alex: '''Woow! :o ''Usiadła z wrażenia '''Alex: '''Tyle cukru jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziałam. :o '''Vince: Mnie dziwi bardziej skąd on się tam wziął. xD Wstał i spojrzał na to. Vince: 'Nie wiem czemu, ale po nich będziesz miała jazdy.. ''Spoglądał na jednego, gdzie sprawdził temin przydatności który minął bardzo dawno. '''Vince: A wogóle, nie powinno być nas sześcioro? xD Tam przy Maijli jakaś poleruje jej kulę. xD Wzięła 20 cukierków i zjadła je, ręcę zaczęły jej latać jak szalone, nogi to samo, zaczęła się trząść jak pralka. Alex: 'Ej! Co się dzieje? ;c ''Spoglądała na swoje ciało '''Alex: '''Pomocy! ;c '''Vince: Będę miał za swoje jak mnie miotnie w ścianę, ale cóż.. -,- Podszedł do niej i starał się jej pomóc opanować drgawki. Vince: 'Słuchałaś jak mówiłem? ''Przy okazji gdy próbował uspokoić i nim zaczęło miotać. xD 'Alex: '''Słuchałam ale było za ppppóźźźźnooo ponnnnniewasz jużżżżż miałłłłłłam je w bbbbuuzzzziiiii. ''Po chwili drgawki jej przeszły, a teraz myślała jak przerwać drgawki Vince'a, po chwili przytuliła się i drgawki ustały xD 'Vince: '''Wiesz.. ja.. no ten.. ''Odsunął się od niej i spojrzał się. '' '''Vince: '''Trochę ostrożniejsza bądż. Ja sam robiłem parę błędów i.. no e.. lepiej nie jedz ich więcej, przynajmniej tych niewiadomego pochodzenia! ''Zamilk na dłuższą chwilę, nie wiedząc co mówić. xD Szeptem coś tam burkał do siebie. '''Vince: A miałem trzymać się z dala od dziewczyn.. ale co innego je unikać, co innego pomagać w potrzebie.. ahh.. Alex: 'Wiesz, ja niczego nie miałam na myśli. Wiem że jestem "szalona", ale ja mam swojego Jarka. :3 ''Schowała cukierki do skrzyni która znajdowała się w pomieszczeniu. '''Alex: '''I już nikt nie dostanie ataku padaczki! '''Vince: Dobrze, dobrze rozumiem. Ale odrobina szaleństwa nigdy nie zaszkodzi. :3 A cukierasy zostaw ,ale poczęstujemy nimi naszych kochanych rywali <3 Lion jest taki uprzejmy, że z chęcią zasmakuje <3 Wyciągneła kilka cukierasów ze skrzyni i wsadziła do "stroju xD?" Alex: '''Masz rację! Czas na mały sabotaż <3 '''Vince: Dokładnie. :D To może skoro jesteśmy tutaj uwięzieni to w coś można pograć co nie? xD Jak się okazało w tajemnym pomieszczeniu znajdował się polski emigrant. '' '''Jarosław: '''Co to ku*wa jest!? Co za burdel!? Ej, nic nie widzę! ''Ruchem ręki sprawdzał gdzie jest ściana, niefortunnie uderzył ręką w Vince. Jarosław: O ku*wa ściana! Jarosław usiadł Jarosław: Spier*alam z tej pie*olonej Jamajki, nie ma tam kujonów, tylko czarnuchy poj*bane! Nasłuchwała Alex: 'Czy to możliwe?! Jarek?! ''Poszukiwała ręką łysek głowy 'Alex: '''Jaruś! <3 ''Przytuliła się do niego <3 '''Alex: '''A co ty tu robisz kochanie? <3 '''Jarosław: Alex? <3 O ku*wa, kochana ze mną! <3 Przytulił ją, jednak zaraz miał dość przytulu i stanął na równe nogi. Jarosław: Czyli spi*rdoliłem na statek głupiej porażki! Ku*wa! Vince: 'Owww! Jak słodko <3 Wyglądacie niczym dwie czarne róże splątujące się swymi kolcami, nie chcąc wypuścić was z objęć i mogąc pokaleczyć każdego kto natrafi! Toż to prezepięknie majestatyczny widok! <3 ''Zachwycał się, jednocześnie okładając dłonią poranione od uderzenia oko. xD '' ''Jarosława jeszcze raz wymacał ścianę. '''Jarosław: Co, ściana która ku*wa gada!? Ja pi*rdole! Zerknął kątem oka, już zaklimatyzował się w ciemności. Jarosław: Co ku*wa jeszcze może podrywałeś tę piękność? Zaj*bać Ci!? Vince: 'Proszę cię! Twój dotyk był taki jakiś łaskotliwy jak tulenie słodziutkiego młodego kociątka, owiniętego w mięciusu ręcznik. Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale musisz być naprawdę twardą osobistością majac takie.. ''Chichotał się przyglądając się jego dłoni. '''Vince: Muskularnie wypracowane dłonie, z takim czułym dotykiem! Urzekłeś mnie tym, jednakże nasze drogi nigdy się nie złączą! Odwrócił się, kładąc rękę na czolę. '' '''Vince:' I gdzież tutaj szukać ratunku gdzie nieoczekiwanie przyjdzie mi umrzeć za ocalenie niewinnego życia! Gdzież dotyk tego samego rodzaju mógł byś rozkoszą? W myślach powtarzał sobie "Co mnie napadło" xD Jarosław stanął na przeciwko Vince. Jarosław: Jak ku*wa zarymuje zaraz, w ryj dostaniesz nieraz! Jarosław podniósł Vince na swoją wysokość. Jarosław: Czekaj..Czekaj..To Ty ten sku*wiel, co mówi jaka piękna jest biel? Przysunął jego twarz bliżej swojej. Jarosław: Jak zrobiłeś coś Alex, to będę jak T-Rex! Upuścił go na ziemie. Jarosław: Odgryźć Ci nos, czy rozwalić ten piękny włos? Vince: '''Ale proszę! Powtrzymał swój szłu cios! Jam jest jak kłos, raz złamany nie da rady ustawić. Twej piękności nic nie zrobiłem, jam życie jej ocaliłem! Dziewczyna słodyczy skosztować chciała, ale ataku padaczki dostała. :< '''Jarosław: Przy Tobie to się ku*wa nie dziwie..Już mi się pała prostuje... ...(xD) Jarosław wyjął swojego bejsbola, Jarosław go pogłaskał. Jarosław: 'Jak fajnie stoi! <3 Ku*wa aż chce się go użyć. ''Zerknął na niego. '''Jarosław: Winny się tłumaczy frajerze. Vince: 'Proszę co za skalanie... ! Pałę ma w łapie i przy mnie na wprost staje! ''Przerażony spoglądał mu w oczy. '''Vince: Pertraktacje przeprowadzimy? Nie warto być używał na mnie swej muskularnej siły. :3 Jarosław: 'Spierda*aj z lizustwem...Przy mojej pale jesteś tylko tłem! ''Zamachnął się, zaraz się rozmyślił. 'Jarosław: '''Okej ku*wa! To chce tak: 3 burdele w Japonii na moją własność, CIebie jako jedną z dziw*k, i mase alkoholu, dogadamy? ''Przyparł Vince do ściany. 'Vince: '''Coś za duże masz wymagania. Połowy sprostać nie zdołam, a wolność cenniejsza jest od każdego innego słowa! Nic nie ma prawa tego mi odbierać! A że za dzi*kę mnie mieć chcesz świadczy, prostactwo i chamstwo! Że to inni nie chcą cię do pracy! xD ''Jarosław zrobił się cały czerwony. '''Jarosław: Prostak i cham?! Ku*wa, matka CIę rodzona nie pozna! Ty z pedalona szmato! Uderzył Vince w brzuch. Jarosław: Ku*wa, wyzywać boskiego Jarosława!? Na policje nawet nie dzwoniła Zdzisława! A pedał się odważył postawić! Pójdziesz do burdelu! Vince: Hah! I kto na takiego wygląda.. chwila ze mną i gadasz ja słodkopierdząca krowa! xD Głupio się śmiał, próbując zatuszować ból. xD Vince: 'Masz niezbyt wygórowane wyzwania i marzenia? Chcesz więcej panienek, bo Alex cię nie docenia? Jeśliś nawet bandyta potęzny, to jakiś honor przydałby się a nie więcej twojej prymitywnej nędzy! ''Jarosław zerknął na Alex. 'Jarosław: '''Alex to skarb, która jest jedyny na świecie, śmieciu! ''Ponowił swój cios. '''Jarosław: Burdel dla kasy pacanie! Alex jest moja, kocham ją, ku*wo! Przygotował bejsbol. Jarosław: Chcesz pożegnać ten świat dz*wko, marionetko! Nie masz jej dobra!? Uderzył jeszcze raz. Vince: Kochasz ją mając przy sobie inne panie? To nie miłość, to boskie skazanie! Sam doświadczałem tego wiele razy, cierpiąc bez powodu, krzycząc dla spokoju! Ledwo co się podniósł i oparł o ścianę. Vince: Po co ci kasa skoro masz Alex!? Nie lepiej skupić się na niej? Poza tym słabo opłacalne, gdy ktoś kogo porwiesz przeklnie ci każdego klienta który ci przypadnie! Jarosław: Widze, masz ku*wa wprawę. Alfons..To...Co możesz zaoferować, ku*wo? Vince: 'Już ci oferowałem. xD Nawet przy mnie nastawiłeś swoją kochaną buławę! xD Ale to znaczenia nic nie ma bo wszyskich nas odizolowano od reszty świata i na tyle zdadzą się twe troglodyckie pragnienia. ''Parchnął mu prosto w twarz. xD Jarosław złapał go, podniósł odsunął się od ściany i rzucił z całej siły o ścianę. '''Jarosław: Ku*wa przestań się śmiać! Vince: Śmiać... Tym razem nie podniósł się. Vince: 'Gdy blisko śmierci jesteś, to tylko robić można! ''Drzwi się otworzyły i ktoś wrzucił do pomieszczenia duży worek. <3 (Tylko mi go nie otwierać. :P) Drzwi ponownie zostały zamknięte na trzy spusty. Vince nieśmiało podszedł doworka i zaczął go otwierać. Ku jego zdziwieniu w środku znajdował się Dustin, który miał zasłonięte oczy i zakneblowane usta. <3 Vince szybko go rozwiązał. '''Dustin: Dzięki. <3 Witajcie, przyjaciele! <3 Ponownie. <3 Wszyscy: Co ty tu robisz?! Dustin: 'Przyszedłem wam pomóc wydostać się z tego miejsca. <3 '''Vince: '''Dustin! ''Przypełznął do niego. xD 'Vince: '''Mój ty blasku nadziei! Uwolnij mnei od Jarosława.. szybko! ''Starał się za nim schować. '' '''Vince: '''To za dużo krzywd jak dla mnie.. Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Do pomieszczenia dostało się dużo wody, która wyciągnęła uczestników. Wyzwanie ''Uczestnicy obudzili się na scenie estradowej. Nikt nie wiedział, co się dzieje. I wtedy pojawiła się Luciana. <3 '''Luciana: Sie-siemanko! <3 Dobrze was znowu widać. Całych. Spojrzała na złą ekipę sezonu. Luciana: No co takie smutne miny? Jesteśmy w Brazylii. <3 Uczestnicy się ożywili. Luciana: 'Jako, że karnawał zbliża się wielkimi krokami, dzisiaj przygotujecie go na swój sposób! ''Zawodnicy zaczęli wiwatować. xDDD '''Luciana: Więcej informacji za chwilę! Muszę wcześniej coś ogłosić. Otóż Dustin nie pojawił się tu przypadkowo. Ze względu na kompletnie olewanie mnie przez Kennetha, chłopak został wyrzucony! No i akurat napatoczył się Dustin... I zajmie jego miejsce! Dustin: <3 Luciana: 'Jak zapewne dobrze pamiętacie, ostatnio mówiłam wam, że moi pomocnicy odegrają ważną rolę w tym sezonie. Rzeczywiście. Od dzisiejszego zadania staną się waszymi mentorami czy jak kto woli, po prostu kapitanami waszych drużyn. To od nich w dużej mierze będzie zależeć, jak potoczą się wasze losy w tej grze. Nie radzę załazić im za skórę, bo myślę, że szybko to wykorzystają. Lepiej jest więc żyć z nimi w zgodzie. Prawda? ^^ ''Zawodnicy popatrzyli po sobie i wzruszyli ramionami. 'Luciana: '''Jak będzie to wyglądać dokładnie, zobaczycie już wkrótce. I tym samym Dustin zostaje mentorem/kapitanem drużyny Kurczaków, a Luczka drużyny Gwiazd z Camp Nou! Kto wymyślił taką badziewną nazwę... ''Lukaninho spojrzał na nią wymownie. 'Luciana: '''Nieważne. Mam nadzieję, że ten pomysł wypali, bo myślałam na nim tylko parę sekund. ^^ ''Chichot. '''Luciana: No dobrze, przejdźmy do wyzwania. <3 Dzisiaj będziecie rywalizować w parach. Jeden zawodnik z jednej drużyny przeciwko drugiemu z drugiej drużyny. Jako, że mamy nieparzyście.. Kapitanie Lukusiu? <3 Kto ma dzisiaj wolne i nie musi wykonywać wyzwania? Lukaninho: 'Myślę, że to będzie Felipe. Chcę to przegrać, a Felipe to dobry uczestnik, który może mi w tym przeszkodzić. '''Luciana: '''Jak chcesz. ^^ A teraz wylosujcie numerki! <3 ''Wyciągnęła pudło z papierkami w środku. Każdy po kolei wyciągał po papierku z pudełka. '''Luciana: Jakie macie numerki? ^^ Majli: 4! Bartholome: 1! Celestia: 3! Kimberly: 3! Vince: 5! Xander: 6! Harriet: 4! Maddie: '''2! '''Alex: '''1! '''Nina: 6! Lion: '''5! '''Helen: 2! Luciana: A więc gotowe. <3 A teraz niespodzianka. ^^ Mentorzy też wezmą udział w tym wyzwaniu. <3 Mentor vs. Mentor. <3 Ale będzie zabawa. <3 Alex vs. Bartholome Luciana stanęła obok Alex i Bartholome. Luciana: 'Dancing, dancing! Pokażcie, że potraficie się ruszać! Taniec to podstawa! Samba, rumba - co tylko chcecie! Do roboty! ''Występ raczej opisowy, napiszcie jakie kroki wykonujecie itd. Możecie dodać muzyczkę, jeśli chcecie. :3 'Alex: '''Dawać mi tu muze! :3 ''Cisza... 'Alex: '''Eh... ''Wzięła kamyka i rzuciła w magnetofon, z którego zaczęła lecieć muzyka. '' '''Alex: '''WHAT!? NIE TO!!! ''Podbiegła do magnetofonu i go wyłączyła, wyrzuciła dziadowską płynę Justiny B i wrzuciła to. <3 'Alex: '''Od razu lepiej! <3 ''Już na samym początku Alex dawała czadu. Na początek machała trochę rękami, lecz po chwili się ogarnęła. 'Alex: '''Umiesz tag? <3 ''Rozpędziła się i wskoczyła na stół, odbiła się w powietrze i zrobiła obrót 360* i wylądowała na ziemi. Od razu zaczęła tańczyć Gangnam Style <3. Helen vs. Maddie Luciana stanęła pomiędzy Helen i Maddie. 'Luciana: '''Jedzenie i napoje! Jestem głodna! ''Szykujecie jakąś szybką przekąskę i pyszny napój. :3 Opis + zdjęcia. 'Maddie: '''Dobrze, że mój kolega pracuje w McDonaldzie... Jak to się mówi: Miej wyj***ne a będzie ci dane. ''Maddie wyciągnęła jakąś karteczkę i zaczęła ją czytać. Wzięła bułkę hamburgerową i przecięła ją na pół. Zaczęła smażyć na głębokim tłuszczu mięso do hamburgera. Pokroiła na szybko sałatę, pomidory, ogórki i cebulkę. Zdjęła mięso z patelni i położyła na talerzyk. Z flakonika "Tajny sos" wlała odrobinę na bułkę, położyła na nią mięso i znowu użyła sosu i ketchupu. Położyła pokrojoną ser, sałatę, ogórki, cebulkę i pomidory jedno na drugiej, poczym popsikała znowu Tajnym Sosem. Na zakończenie ułożyła ostatnią część bułki hamburgerowej. Położyła kanapkę na talerzyk. Na zakończenie nalała coli z lodem i włożyła słomkę. 'Maddie: '''Powinnam zacząć pracować w McDonaldzie, ale to chyba zły pomysł...thumb|Napój dla Luciany <3 thumb|left|Jedzonko dla Luciany <3 Kimberly vs. Celestia Luciana stanęła obok Kimberly i Celestii. '''Luciana: '''Kobitki.. Myślę, że nie muszę wam tłumaczyć, co to jest moda, dlatego przygotujecie wspaniałe kreacje karnawałowe rodem z Rio! Nie zawiedźcie mnie. ;) ''Może to być obrazek, ale jeżeli ktoś nie ma zdolności plastycznych, to jakiś fajny opisik też będzie ok. xD Możecie tworzyć na swoich postaciach, ale nie jest to wymagane. Majli vs. Harriet Luciana stanęła pomiędzy Majli oraz Harriet. 'Luciana: '''Myślę, że muzyczna bitwa to coś dla was! Brazylijski klimat i te sprawy! Im więcej czadu tym lepiej! Musicie porwać publikę! ''Znajdujecie muzyczkę i już. Jak trzeba zaśpiewać, to zaśpiewacie. xD Dodatki mile widziane. <3 Vince vs. Lion Luciana stanęła pomiędzy Vince'm oraz Lionem. '''Luciana: Chopaki-składaki.. Jak to mówi moja przyjaciółka JoJo... BOOM-BOOM! Zróbcie tu jakiś czadowy efekt! Pokażcie, że fajerwerki to coś fantastycznego! Liczę na cudowny pokaz! Zróbcie to jak chcecie, ja się nie mieszam. xD Lion: 'Super. ''Zaczął coś tam majstrować przy fajerwerkach. '''Lion: Już! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRTAMa7RFOM Lion: 'To wszystko dla ciebie Luciano! ''Ukłonił się przed prowadzącą. Nina vs. Xander Luciana stanęła pomiędzy Niną oraz Xanderem. '''Luciana: Motyw przewodni i nazwa? Musicie się tym zająć! Nasz karnawał ma być znany na całym świecie! Do dzieła! Dobre hasło zachęcające do przybycia na karnawał + zaproszenia. :3 Dustin vs. Lukaninho Stanęła pomiędzy Dustin'em oraz Lukaninho. Luciana: Mrrr, moi pomocnicy. :3 Mam nadzieję, że wasza batalia będzie decydująca. :3 Jako, że zbliżają się święta, przygotujcie dla mnie jakiś prezent. Od serca. I oczywiście z pomysłem. Liczę na waszą inwencję. <3 Najlepiej opis + zdjęcie. No chyba, że to będzie coś tak genialnego, że nie da się tego wyrazić obrazkiem. <3 Czas: Do niedzieli, tak 17:30. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata